Lost Lineage
by RaysofSunshine
Summary: AU Marie (Rogue) is kidnapped at the age of 5 by a band of gypsies.


*No I do not own X men Evolution..  
  
Note: This story is going to be pretty slow paced, as I have seen in my mind. However, that may change if my mind decides to go any faster. This is set in Europe a long time ago. I want people to tell me if I should keep Remy's voice as Cajun, French, or just plain freakin English. Furthermore, I am debating a love triangle, possibly using Pietro as the third, if there are any better suggestions, please voice them. I will not do Bobby Drake. This isn't necessarily a Romy, I haven't really decided..  
  
Crisp saffron leaves fluttered as the trees swayed to the motion of the wind. The sounds of light crunches started by the small playful feet of children were overcome by the howling of gale. Hooded ebony-ivory women directed the young ones indoors to avoid any of them from possibly catching a fall cold. Babies screamed in fear from the pendulant motion of heavy branches hitting harshly on the glass stained windows of the old leaking building. Attention immediately became drawn to calming the waling as the nuns scurried to appease the alarmed babies. Sister Constantine lifted a bundle and started cooing the child in hopes of numbing down their anxiety. As she rocked the baby, Constantine felt a tug at her apron.  
  
"Sister, do you need any help?"  
  
The surprised nun turned her attention to a small, fragile, emerald- eyed girl. Her muddled face covered with dirt and dust hid pale skin. Constantine's brown eyes scanned the girl's form, noting that throughout the years she had been at the orphanage, she had grown white bangs in contrast to her naturally auburn hair. The sister pursed her lips.  
  
"Marie my good child, it is best that you rest for the next day."  
  
The girl nodded and ran to her section of the orphanage. Constantine's eyes trailed the girl as she thought about her hardships in Christopher de Saint Orphanage. Marie had spent her life of five years watching parents adopt others before her. Whether it was because of her quiet disposition or her freakish bangs, adults always steered away from her like she was some sort of devil. Her pale skin gave her the look that she was sickly, possibly needing a lot of medical care. Adults didn't want a broken down child, opting for the lively playful ones. Constantine set down the now sleeping baby and slowly paced over to her quarters. *She is a good child* Constantine thought *She deserves a good family like all of the others* Had five years truly passed though? The nun sat herself down on a wooden maple chair. To her, it felt like Marie had only come to them so recently. At the doorstep of their creaking door, in the winter snow, her skin matching the color of the soft powder and a note lying next to her. She had a peaceful look of serenity on her face as her sleeping body was lifted up by one of the other sisters that accompanied Constantine to the door. Her hair hadn't grown out much yet and it was discovered later that her front was white. She was never any trouble, always obedient towards household rules. However many of the children found it hard to become friends with her, Marie was always so timid and shy, and as she grew, even the nuns had a hard time approaching her. Whenever the children were let outside to play, Marie would always sit on a swing, staring up at the sky with her glazed eyes as the sun's ethereal light shone on her skin. It intimidated the sisters whenever they looked at Marie, for such a small child, her eyes showed so much wisdom. She barely smiled, as if she knew the reason why her biological parents left her. * Possibly depressed that the only friends that she would make around here always leave her due to being adopted * thought Constantine as she drifted to sleep.  
  
What none of the sisters realized was that all Marie wanted was to love and be loved in return. The few friends that she had made in her lifetime at the orphanage had all gotten adopted. Marie always tried to hold herself together as she saw her friends smile with blushing rose- colored cheeks as their new parents took them to some sort of new paradise. In these instances, Marie was always in awe and jealousy; they had something that she would probably never have. Thus she avoided making friends after many instances of hurt seeing the friends that she loved leaving her forever. Loathing always overtook her whenever she looked in the mirror. Skin too pale to be healthy, hair like an old woman, and eyes that looked as evil as Lucifer, she felt like a freak. Hell, she knew she was a freak. In comparison to the other girls in the orphanage, all carefree and happy, Marie felt like the odd one out. Sure there were the sisters, she knew that they loved her, but it wasn't enough to fill the void of emptiness that only a loving family could give. Marie lacked the memory to remember what her mother may have looked like. Frankly, after her fourth birthday, she figured her real mother never loved her. Every night after staring into the moonlight, she would stuff her face into the comforts of her pillow, sobbing in sadness, dreaming of one day being with her true family.  
  
Sister Constantine was abruptly awoken by a large slam. Startled, she stood from her uncomfortable position and quickly walked out. She met up with the rest of the sisters in the hallway.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Robbers, I'm sure of it."  
  
"But what would robbers want with a poor orphanage?"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted with the crashing of glass and with that, the sisters ran to the direction of the sound. High-pitched yells were heard before Constantine burst opened the door. Dark figures rampaged the room of children, holding some on their shoulders. Their bodies adorned with shining bells that clanged with each movement.  
  
"Gypsies! They've come to kidnap the children."  
  
Constantine raced toward the gypsies, grabbing onto the captured children in hopes that they would somehow wriggle out. Their efforts were in vain, considering that the nun lacked in stature and strength in comparison to the gypsies. As a hand slapped Constantine and she fell, her head quickly reverted to the broken window and the flames that were erupting  
  
Marie stood on her tiptoes inside the locked door of the caravan. Her rarely unexpressive face was plastered with panic as she heard the foreign tongue of the gypsies and the cackling of the fire. The sound of a crack of a whip and the trudging of horses caused them move and at the surprise of Marie and the others who were kidnapped. Marie stumbled back due to loss of balance, but quickly stood back up and took her last glance of a small orphanage engulfed in flickering flames.  
  
Yeah..Rogue/Marie gets kidnapped by gypsies at the age of five in an orphanage. I hope you guys like it. Please review! ( 


End file.
